


World's Finest

by danigobingo



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 06:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17038175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danigobingo/pseuds/danigobingo
Summary: Kara goes to visit her girlfriend in another city on another Earth for some R&R, but a hero's duty never really stops no matter where you are.





	World's Finest

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened. I have another OTP to add to the list. Enjoy!
> 
> Thanks to fishingwild for reviewing this beforehand!

Kara walked through the breach, leaving the clean space of her loft behind for the graffiti-marked streets of Gotham City of Earth-1. She didn’t think she would ever get used to the stark contrast no matter how many times she visited. The first time she visited Gotham over a year ago, she was with Barry and Oliver trying to solve the mystery of why they had swapped bodies, and they had gotten in an altercation with some thugs. Luckily, someone had bailed them out, and that someone was the beautiful and enigmatic Kate Kane. Kara had never met anyone quite like her and had found herself drawn to the woman. There was an air of confidence that Kate had that made Kara want to get to know her better, and she was so glad that she did. When she came back to Earth-1 to visit, Oliver had given her a letter from Kate, asking her if she wanted to get together for a coffee with her number attached. Kara immediately called her back and they got coffee; one thing led to another, and now they have been dating for the past year and a half.

And Kara had never been happier.

She slings her bag over her back and makes her way to Kate’s office with a pep in her step and a big smile on her face. She got strange looks all the way there, but she didn’t really care nor notice, not when she was just about to see her amazing girlfriend.

Her amazing, smart, beautiful, badass girlfriend who was working to make this city a better place as both Kate Kane and the formidable vigilante Batwoman.

The first time Batwoman and Supergirl fought together was at Arkham Asylum during a prison break, and that’s when Kara knew that Kate was something else and started to fall for her. They had done a few other missions together, and while Kara admired Kate for her abilities and her strength and courage, Kate was still human. She was fragile; it didn’t matter how tough her body armor was, one wrong move could prove disastrous for Kate, and Kara didn’t want to think about what would happen if she lost her. She pushed the thought out of her head as she entered the newly refurbished Wayne Enterprises building, now called Kane Industries. The receptionist recognized Kara immediately and let her up, and Kara could feel herself buzzing with excitement as the elevator climbs further and further up until it reaches the top floor. Kara was practically jumping out of her skin by the time the doors opened, and it takes every ounce of her willpower to not fly down the halls. She knocks lightly on Kate’s office door, her heart soaring when she heard her girlfriend’s voice telling her to come in.

Kate is standing by the window, looking out over the city skyline looking sharp and suave in her black business suit. Her short hair was styled and slicked back, and some of her tattoos were still visible. Kara’s heart skipped several beats at the sight. “Hey you.”

Kate turns around, her face morphing into a smile when her eyes land on Kara. “Hey back.” She walks over to Kara, her arms outstretched, and Kara wasn’t about to turn down a hug from the love of her life. “I missed you so much.”

“I missed you, too,” Kara says. “How are you?”

“Much better now that you’re here,” Kate replies, cupping Kara’s cheek with her hand. “I got one more call to make and then we can go home, alright?”

Kara nods enthusiastically. “Okay.”

She leans in and kisses Kate full on the lips, a kiss that Kate is eager to reciprocate. Kara missed a lot of things about being with Kate, and kissing her was on top of the list. She missed Kate’s soft lips, the way her body conformed to hers when the kisses deepen, the look of love and lust swimming in her eyes whenever they broke apart. There was no better feeling in the world, and Kara relished every second of it. They broke apart only when the phone rang, and they only did so reluctantly. As Kate went to take the call, Kara watched her with deep admiration and reverence, feeling immense pride and love for her girlfriend in that moment and knowing that nothing could tamper that.

 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

Before they went back to Kate’s house, or rather Bruce’s house as she was now living at Wayne Manor, she decided to treat Kara to a fancy lunch at one of the local restaurants. They both got pasta and spent the next hour and a half catching up. Kara listened intently to every single one of Kate’s stories, taking in the way she spoke as she talked about getting new tattoos and the way her eyes lit up when she talked about finally sending the notorious Nora Fries back to Arkham after weeks of eluding capture. While Kate was doing important work as a CEO, Kara knew her real passion was being Batwoman and being the protector of this city now that Bruce Wayne was gone. Kara couldn’t blame her; while she knew that Kara Danvers, reporter, told stories that were important for the public to hear, she sometimes felt that she got more and better results when she was Supergirl. It didn’t make Kara worry any less, though.

Once they finished eating, Kara and Kate head to the exquisite Wayne Manor, holding hands the entire ride there. Kara had offered to fly them, but Kate wanted to savor their time together as well as not draw unwanted attention. You never know who is watching in Gotham, Kate always says. Once they entered the house, however, it proved to be futile for either woman to keep their hands to themselves.

“Now,” Kara says in between heated kisses and pushing Kate down onto the mattress, climbing on top of her and kissing a trail down her neck, “why don’t you actually show me your new tattoos?”

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

The sun was beginning to set below the Gotahm City skyline when Kara woke next. Normally, sleeping through the day would cause Kara to have a panic attack, but she soon realizes that she is not in National City—nor is she on Earth-38 for that matter—and is instead curled up next to her still-sleeping love. Kara smiles; she can’t help but be filled with love whenever she saw Kate, and Kate looked especially cute when she slept. It made Kara’s heart swell all the more. She strokes her lover’s cheek tenderly, wanting to freeze this moment forever. Rao, she loved Kate so much.

“You gonna just lay there gawking?”

Kara’s cheeks turn a dark crimson as Kate opens one eye and smiles. “How long have you been awake?”

“About a half hour or so,” Kate murmured. “You’re really adorable when you sleep. You get this crinkle right here, in between your eyes.”

“Ah, crinkle! I would get plastic surgery if I could. Needles and my skin don’t really agree.”

Kate laughs. She takes Kara’s hand off her cheek and kisses her knuckles gently. “Oh no, babe! I love your crinkle! It’s cute, just like the rest of you!”

Kara groans and moves to cover her face, but Kate pulls her close and begins to smother her hands with kisses. “Why are you acting so shy?” Kate asks. “You weren’t shy a few hours ago.”

“I’m not!” Kara pouts.

Kate laughs again, causing Kara to blush even harder. “Baby, look at me.”

Slowly, Kara removes her hands from her face, her heart nearly stopping when she saw the way Kate was looking at her. Her brown eyes were so beautiful, so mesmerizing, and so full of love that Kara couldn’t help but fall deeper into them; Kara could get lost in them all day and wouldn’t care at all.

“What are you thinking about?” Kate asks, her voice bringing Kara back to reality. She smiles. “You.”

Kate’s lips curl into a smirk, and Kara was thankful that she was lying down because she would’ve fallen to her knees if she saw that smirk standing up. “What about me?”

 _Oh, where to even begin with that?_ “Everything,” Kara replies reverently. “I just can’t believe you’re real. You’re so amazing in every way, you’re—you’re smart, you’re funny, you’re _so_ incredibly charming that it’s ridiculous, and you’re a total badass. I just…can’t believe I’m here with you in this way.”

Kate’s eyes soften and her smirk turns into a small smile. She tucks a blonde lock of hair behind Kara’s ear, sending a shiver down the Kryptonian’s spine. “I can say the same about you. You’re so incredible and I can’t believe that someone like you would want to be with someone like me. There’s no one else I’d rather be with right now in this way.”

Kara grins, burying her face in the crook of her girlfriend’s neck. “Can we stay here?” she asks, kissing Kate’s pulse point. “I just want to stay here with you.”

Kate pulls her in close and kisses the top of her head before kissing her lips. “I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.”

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

Kara opens her eyes to complete darkness. Her body is still a little sore from her and Kate’s most recent love making session, but she still felt good and incredibly content. A giddy smile spreads across her face as she reached for Kate, but her hand met empty sheets. Kara’s smile fades as she sits up. Kate was gone. Kara scanned the apartment with her X-ray vision, but her girlfriend was nowhere to be seen. She was just gone. Kara feels her skin go cold and her heart stop.

Where was she?

Realizing that Kate was probably out on a Batwoman mission, or at the very least was on patrol, Kara relaxes slightly. She closes her eyes and focuses her hearing to the sounds of the nightlife of the city. She quickly locates the sound of Kate’s heartbeat, but notices something off about it: it was beating too fast, and Kara could also hear Kate’s cries of pain.

_Kate!_

Kara threw off the covers and flew towards Kate’s destination, speeding through the skies at lightning speed to save her girlfriend. Her heart was pounding in her chest; she knew Kate could hold her own in a fight, but there was something about this that didn’t feel right to Kara. Kate’s heart rate was beginning to slow down, so Kara pushed harder. She just hoped she would make it in time.

She found her in a large abandoned building, where a large burly man wearing a strange looking mask was beating her to a pulp.

“And now, Batwoman,” the man growled, raising a meaty fist above Kate’s head, “it is time for you to die.”

“NO!”

Kara’s eyes light up and they blast the man’s hand, causing him to howl in pain. She zooms towards him and yanks him up by his collar before slamming him to the ground in rage. “She’s not dying tonight,” Kara hisses, punching the man square in the face and knocking him out. “Not if I can help it.”

She drops the man and rushes to Kate’s side, her breath hitching at the sight of crimson on her girlfriend’s lips and chin. “Kate! Kate, wake up! Wake up!”

Kara lifts Kate up slowly so that she’s sitting up, her X-ray vision scanning for injuries. Her eyes widen significantly at all the broken bones and internal bleeding just as Kate begins to cough violently. “Hey-hey-hey, you’re okay. You’re okay. I got you.”

“Kara…”

“Shh, I’m right here, baby, I’m right here. I got you. I’m gonna fly you, okay?”

Kate could only groan in response, and Kara almost broke down into tears. But she couldn’t. She had to fly back to Wayne Manor. Alfred would be waiting there, he could help. Scooping Kate into her arms, Kara takes off towards the manor, praying to Rao that Kate would ultimately be okay.

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

Kara hates waiting. She always has, ever since she was a kid. When she got her powers, it only got worse, knowing that she could use her super speed whenever she could. However, super speed wasn’t able to help her this time. Kara had flown Kate back to Wayne Manor as quick as she could. Luckily, Alfred was there, so they all went down to the Bat Cave so he could treat Kate’s wounds. Kara watched him intently for the whole procedure, her hand wrapped around Kate’s the entire time. When Alfred was finished, he told Kara that Kate would be fine but needed to rest for right now. Kara had nodded and told him what had happened, and Alfred said he would call the police and send them to pick up the man—Bane was his name, apparently—and told Kara she could stay here if she wanted to. Kara took him up on the offer and stayed by Kate’s side, watching her chest go up and down as she breathed and listening to her heartbeat, which was still slow but steady enough to calm Kara’s nerves, despite the bruises on Kate’s face.

Now she had to wait for Kate to wake up.

It was another two hours before Kate began to stir. “Mmm, where am I?”

Kara shoots up at the sound of Kate’s voice. “Hey, hey. You’re okay. You’re back at Wayne Manor. Alfred patched you up.”

Kate groans. “I feel like I got hit by a truck. Bane knows how to pack a punch.”

“You scared me half to death. I had no idea where you had gone. Why didn’t you wake me? I could’ve helped you.”

“I didn’t want to disturb you,” Kate says. “And I’ve gone up against Bane before. I’ve gone up against worse and have been fine.”

“But you’re not fine, Kate!” Kara yells, tears welling in her eyes. “You have fractured ribs and internal bleeding. You’re lucky I woke up and found you when I did!”

“I didn’t need your help, Kara. This is just a typical night on the job, you know this.”

“Yeah, and I hate it!”

There it was. Out in the open for all to see. Kate furrows her brow. “You hate it?”

Kara swallows nervously. She honestly wasn’t expecting her visit to go this way; she wasn’t expecting to talk about this at all, actually. But it was out there now, so she was going to have to. “I don’t hate that you’re a hero. In fact, you’re one of the best heroes I’ve seen and one of the best I know. You’re amazing at what you do, but you’re also human.”

“So?”

“So you’re more susceptible to injury or worse! I’m bulletproof, I don’t have to worry about that, but I worry about you because you’re not! I love you, I don’t—I don’t know what I would do if I lost you.”

There was no stopping the onslaught of tears now. “I can’t lose you, Kate. I’ve never felt this way about anyone in a long, long time. I know you’re going to keep being Batwoman and I’m not going to stop you because Batwoman is a part of who you are, just how Supergirl is a part of who I am. I just—”

“Kara, Kara, honey, slow down,” Kate says, taking hold of her girlfriend’s hand and giving it a comforting squeeze. “It’s okay, I understand.”

Kara sniffs. “You do?”

Kate nods. “I’m not used to people worrying about me, except for Alfred, I guess. This is kind of new for me, too. I love you, too.”

Kara smiles a watery smile. “I love you so much, I can’t lose you now.”

“Kara, look at me. You are not going to lose me. Not now, not ever. You saved my life tonight, baby, so I don’t think I have a choice in the matter.”

They both laugh. Kara breathes a sigh of relief as she rested her head on Kate’s shoulder. “I will always protect you, no matter what.”

“I know, baby,” Kate says, placing a kiss on the top of Kara’s head. “And I’ll always protect you, even though you’re practically invulnerable.”

Kara chuckles and turns to face her girlfriend. “I am invulnerable, but not when it comes to you.”

“Is that a line?” Kate asks. “Doesn’t sound like a very good line.”

“It sounded a lot more romantic in my head.”

“You’re such a dork, and I love you for it.”

Kara smiles. “I love you, too.”

She leans in and Kate meets her halfway for a sweet, passionate kiss. Kara cups Kate’s face and pulls her closer, making the following kisses deeper, only breaking apart when Kate winces. “Are you okay?”

“Still a little sore, but I’m fine.”

Kara rolls her eyes. “The next time you go up against someone like Bane, I’m tagging along with you.”

Kate laughs. “Okay, babe. We do make a pretty good team.”

“We do.”

“World’s finest,” Kate says before going in for one more kiss. Kara smiles. If there was anything Kara knew for sure, it was that Kate loved her, she loved Kate in return, and nothing was ever going to change that.

Not by a long shot.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment if you want!!


End file.
